Static random access memories (SRAMs) are storage devices that are used as high-speed memory such as cache or the like. SRAM cells for metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) type technologies, particularly CMOS type technology are well known.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/452,442 filed on Jun. 13, 2006 and U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/799,787 filed on May 11, 2006, both by Ashok K. Kapoor, show examples of novel circuits that include junction field effect transistors (JFETs) that operate at relatively low voltage levels (e.g., 0 to +0.5 volts). Such circuits can form integrated circuits that include few, or preferably no MOS type transistors. JFET transistors may have manufacturing advantages over MOSFETs due to the lack of a thin gate oxide layer.